The truth and what it can do sometimes
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: I just suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

And so it starts

Please don't hate me 4 my bad english. I'm from Germany and not from America, i hope that explains everything.

Friday, PM 5'o'clock Mouri's Detectiv Agency

Ring Ring Ring. Ran's cell phone rang. An 'unknown caller', she thought.

„Konnichiwa, Mouri Ran on the phone."

„Hi, Ran, how is it going?"Ran knew that voice.

„Shinichi? Is that really you?"

„No, santa claus. Hohoho...off course it's me.", he answered.

„Haha,, Shinichi, very funny!", Ran said with tears in her eyes, „Come back home!"

„I can't come right now, but I promise i'll come back home as soon as the case, i am working on, is

closed!", Shinichi answered, hearing the sadness in her voice.

„And when will it be?", Ran asked impatiently.

„Could it be that you're missing me?", he asked thoughtful.

„No, how could I miss a mystery otaku like you?", Ran lied.

„Then tell me, why You are crying?"

„I am NOT crying!", she yelled in the phone.

„Whatever! Hey Ran, listen, I must go now. Bye."

„Shinichi. Wait!"

But before she could say more he hang up. „Shinichi, come back home!", she whispered, while some tears were running down her cheeks.

Conan, who had just called her with his bow tie-changed voice *my word xD*, entered the detectiv agency. „Ohayo Ran-nee-chan.", he greeted the girl. She quickly wiped the tears out of her face. „Ohayo Conan-kun." „What happened?", Conan asked worried. „Nothing. Everything is alright." „Then tell me, why you were crying!" 'Shinichi', Ran thought, 'he said same thing' „Don't worry. I just thought you, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun were sleeping over at Agasa-hakase." „Oh we are. We are going to test some new video games he created and I were just here to get my backpack. Then I am going to leave.", the boy said, running to 'his' room. He took his backpack and left, like he said.

While the shrunken detectiv was walking over to Agasa-hakase he thought about Ran. 'I should tell her everything, but if they find me, Ran will be in great danger. That's what Haibara would say if i asked her for advice.', he though.

„Conan-kun!", he heard a voice. „Ohayo, Ayumi-chan!", the shrunken detective greeted the little girl. „Do you think it'll be fun. I mean the games, Hakase-san created?", she asked while they were walking. „Huh? Hai. Sure!" Conan was totally ripped out of his thoughts.

Then they arrived at Agasa-hakase. „Ohayo!", Ayumi yelled so that everybody could hear her. „Finally! There you two are!" „It wasn't my fault. Conan-kun walked so slow!"

Conan sat down on a chair in the kitchen and sighted. „Something bugs you, right?" „It's nothing, Haibara." He sighted. „And you really want me to believe that? C'mon I'm NOT so stupid!" „You're right. The truth is I made a disicion. I am going to tell her everything." „What? You can't do this. It's too dangerous." Ai was shocked. „I can't take this anymore. Seing her crying all the time we talk on the phone. Seing her being sad because of me, because she misses me. And I...I stand right next to her...and she...she doesn't even know that I am the one she misses so much. I just can't take this anymore.", he said desperate. „I understand, that it must be hard for you but what's more important to you. Protecting her life from the Black Organisation or telling her everything bringing her into the danger, as soon as they find out about you." „Do you think Ran can't keep a secret. I trust her and I will tell her." „Shinichi?", she almost yelled at him.

„Shinichi?" the three kids stood in the door frame, wondering about 'that' name. „We were just talking about the guy from the next door!", Ai said. „You mean Ran-neechan's husband. He's nice. I wanna see him again.", Ayumi said exicited. And Conan just wanted to yell at her: „I am not her husband!" but he kept cool and answered: „Yeah, I want to see him again as well!" He glared at Ai. „Do you think , he'll be back soon?", Mitsuhiko asked. „I don't think so.", the girl with the curly hair said coldly. She got another glare from Conan's side. „Well, let's do that, you came for, right?" Hakase changed the topic. „Yeah!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko called out all togheter. „What about you? Don't you want?" Ayumi asked Conan. „Nope!", the boy refused. „Oh...Ai-chan?" „No interests!", she said uninterested as always in that situations. Then all the three kids took a controller and started playing. It was a game which is played on the Gamestation. „I think you have to press that buttom!", Mitsuhiko said to Genta who tried to get it started.

After a while he finally got it. „Let's start!", Ayumi called. Then the begin the game. „Wow!" „Look, this game is called 'The adventures of the Junior Detectives'!", the kids said amazed. „I thought about anything like that!", Conan said untouched. „The great detective always knows everything and never keeps secrets!", Ai said, while scrowlling through Agatha Christie's 'The Murder at the Vicarage'. „Hahaha, can you please calm down!" „As you wish, but ensure yourself, that you made the right disicion. And keep me out of it." „Stop it!" „Hey Ai-chan, Conan-kun, look, that's us!", Ayumi said astonished. „Who would have ever thought about something like them?", Mitsuhiko agreed with Ayumi. „I did!", Conan said bored and got a pillow from the sofa in his face.

„Hey, my glasses. They are broken and my spare glasses are not here." „Gome, gome, Conan-kun!", Genta apolized.. „It's alright, Genta-kun!" „But Conan-kun, so you can't see anymore!", Ayumi said worried. „It's OK, my eyes are not that bad. I don't really need them.", Conan confessed. „oh, but they are suiting you. Without them you look so adult. „Can we please continue playing, Genta and I are the only ones, here playing that game and we are stucking here and cannot solve that code.", Mitsuhiko said. „Alright, Mitsuhiko-kun!", Ayumi said, turning towards the TV. Conan also turned toward them, when he heard that there was a code.

„That code is so easy." „Er...you got it by just looking there for a few seconds?", Genta was surprised. „Eyplain it!", Mitsuhiko commanded. „Daijyôbu. Look, there stands 'keteke – hi – no''suyu – a zu written tsu with Dakuten ('') - no – sekinikiname – taru – n – kashia – sutsu – sake – do. Got it?" „Er...no, that's why you should explain.", Genta said impatiently. „Isn't anything a little strange in this 'message'?", Conan asked. „You mean that it's totally non-sense and that there are Dakuten ('') on the 'no'. Everybody knows that the n-row cannot use the Dakuten. But what the hell has that to do with that code?" Mitsuhiko didtn't understand.

„You just need to move the syllables in the order of the hiragana-alphabet. One backwards, then one forwards and so on. The 'no' with Dakuten means: Move the 'no' one forwards to 'ha' and turn it with Dakuten to 'ba'. That's all. So it means: 'kokko (kotsuko) wa (written ha) bashyo de wa sukunakutomo sore o kitai shite koko de' and that means: The treasure is hidden, where you expect it the least." „That makes sense. Arigato, ne, Conan-kun!" „But it was just nothing.", Conan replied.

The rest of the evening they spend on playing that game. 'Til late night. Without even one break.

Also Conan liked the game. He lived for solving mysteries and while playing that game, he felt like the little kid, he looks like, but he knew he wasn't.

And he didn't wanna hide that fact any longer. That's why he dicided to pull off the mask of Conan Edogawa and tell her about his true identity. He knew it'll be hard for Ran finding out that her 'little brother' she always cares about, is in really her childhood friend she missed so much, but it'll be hard for him as well. Everything would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Kap 2 Kidnapping cases

The next morning at hakase

Conan was the first to be awaken. He was just so exited about his plan for that day. Today was the day when he plan to pull off every mask he was wearing and tell his childhood friend, the girl who treats him like her little brother since he 'was' the little Edogawa Conan.

„Why are you awake that early?", a familar voice asked him.

„Couldn't sleep, Haibara!", he answered.

„I see. Do you know what time is it?"

„No, but I guess you'll tell me soon!"

„It's about quarter past four in the morning. A little too early to wake up. Don't you think?"

„Yeah, same for you. Why are you awake?"

„I heard something strange from outside. That woke me up.", she explained.

„Are you scared or what."

„No off course not. Bye the way here're four other persons, who want to sleep, so talk quietly."

„Now I am going over and take the post!"

Conan stood up from the chair he was sitting on and left.

„Do whatever you want. We'll be here." Ai said sleepy, turned around and closed her eyes while Conan arrived at his mailbox.

He took every letter and returned to Hakase.

He sat on a chair in the kitchen, opening one letter after another.

'For Dad', he thought. 'And fan letters for Mum and what is that...', he stopped when he saw a black letter. Shinichi Kudo was written on it.

He got interested and opened it, not mentioning the other letters in the pile.

'Dear Kudo Shinichi.

If you ever want to see your childhood friend Mouri Ran again alive, solve that code.

keteke – hi – no''suyu – a zu written tsu with Dakuten ('') - no – sekinikiname – taru – n – kashia – sutsu – sake – do

C'mon, you are such a great detective. It'll we no match for you.

And don't call the police.

I'll be waiting for you

The Kidnapper'

Conan froze. Ran had been kidnapped. He could imagine who did this. The men in black.

Meanwhile at the place where Ran were 'held'

„Do you think, it's right to pretend I am kidnapped, Sonoko?", Ran asked, feeling guilty. „Of course. How else do you want to see Kudo-kun again. When you tell him to come home, he doesn't come, but when you are kidnapped, he has to come.", Sonoko said smiling. „And how will he ever find out, where we are?" „With the code I wrote in the 'kidnapper letter'. 'The treasure, which is you off course, is hidden where you expect it the least'." „Now I got it. Nobody would ever expect, that we are in the Kudo's Villa." „Exactly and because we contacted Otou-san not to call the police, everything is totally fine.", Sonoko said.

~ flashback ~

„What, you two want to pretend Ran has been kidnapped. Just to attract that nosy highschool detective for coming home!", Kogoro yelled at the two girls. They nodded.

„But why today? Why not yesterday or last week?", he asked.

„Because today, Conan isn't here. If he would, he would easyly find out about our plan and tell Shinichi.", Ran said.

„Then then our plan would be a failure. Got it?", Sonoko cleared up the consequences.

„And what do you want from me?"

„Just don't call the police if anyone tells you, that we are kidnapped. And if anyone asks you, where we are, just tell them anything. Please Otou-san. Would you do that?", Ran asked sulkily.

„Well, I don't know. What about school?"

„Don't pretend not to know. You know exactly that the holidays just began.", Sonoko yelled at him.

„Ok, ok, I guess if i say no, you won't accept that. So you got my agreement and now leave me. Okino Yoko' show is starting soon!"

~ flashback end ~

'I hope he'll come soon', Ran thought hoping.

AM 8'o'clock Hakase residence

Conan still sat in the kitchen, staring at the letter. „Konnichi wa, Conan-kun, how long have you been awake?" „Since quarter past four!", the shrunken detective said emotionless. „Did something bad happen to you this morning?" „Kinda!" Conan showed Hakase the letter he received. „What?... I don't wonder why you are so cheerless this morning...but...what are you going to do now?" „I don't know." „I understand!" Hakase placed his hand pitiful on the boy's shoulder. „Do you think it's from them?", the old men asked. „I don't know, but it's possible!" „What is possible?" „Ai-kun, Ran-kun has been kidnapped tonight. Conan-kun got a letter." „What. Show me!" Ai took the letter and read. „You're concerned if it's from them, right!" Conan nodded slightly. „Then don't worry. The would never write anything like 'the kidnapper'. Probably they wouldn't write a letter but if they do they would sign with their codenames in blood red." „Oh really!" The detective was cleary relieved. „Konnichi wa, mina-san!", Ayumi and the two boys came in and greeted Conan, Hakase and Ai. „What is that in your hand, Ai-chan?", the girl asked curious. „Nothing important!", she rumple the letter into a ball and pressed it into conan's hand. „I think it's time to prepare breakfast.", Hakase quickly changed the topic. „Good idea.", Mitsuhiko said. „Yeah, I am starving!", Genta added.

While they had breakfast, the three kids told Agasa their opinion about that game. That was the first reason why hakase invited them all for a sleep over. „It's a great game, but I think the code we had to solve at first was a little to difficult!", Mitsuhiko said. „But Conan-kun solved it easily.", Ayumi exclaimed. „What do you say, Conan-kun?", Genta asked the boy. „Nothing!" Conan said still emotionless. „What's up? You seem to be down today.", Ayumi tried to cheer him up. No use.

Conan stood up and went away. He sat down on the sofa and then he took out the letter which Ai rumbled before. He read it again. 'Hey isn't that the same code as yesterday?' He took out his notice book and wrote a lot of hiragana characters. 'Yes. It's totally the same.'

„Hakase! Who did create the first code of your game?", Conan asked furious. Hakase was kinda confused about the sudden change of opinion of the little boy. „It was me. Why are you asking?" „Did anybody ask you about some kinds of codes during the last couple of days?" „Only Suzuki-san!"

'Sonoko. That makes no sense. Why should she kidnap Ran. I'm groping in the dark. There must be an solution and I have to solve it. Ok. First the code. The treasure means Ran of course. The treasure is hidden where you expect it the least. Where do one expect to search when anyone is kidnapped?'

„Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, if you would kidnap someone where would you take him if you don't want him or her to be found?", Conan asked serious. „Why. Had someone been kidnapped?" „Er...no...just...just in case!", he stuttered. „Oh!" Ayumi said. „I guess would take him or her to a place very far away from the person, who, as I think, would search him or her the most!" 'Ayumi-chan's right.', Conan thought. 'When you expect the kidnapped one far away from you, you would never expect her very close to like in your own house. Haibara said that she heard strange noises from outside tonight. That's it.' His eyes shot opened. „I got it!" Conan ran out in high speed. 'Wow, it must have hit him hard. He didn't even ask for andidote. Maybe because he wanted to tell her. But what will he tell the kidnapper? And probably he wanted to tell her the truth under other circumstances.", Ai thought while watching the boy running away.

Meanwhile in the Kudo Villa:

„Good morning Ran!", Sonoko greeted her friend when she came into the room. „Good morning, Sonoko. What have you done outside?" „Just looked at the mailbox. Seems like someone took it. He'll know soon and you'll see your husband again in a very short time." „He isn't my husband. He is my friend and I am worried. Nothing more.", Ran denied. All of a sudden they heard the door open. „Well, I didn't think of him that early!", Sonoko admited. Then it was quiet. „Maybe it was just the wind!", Ran thought „Yeah. Let's breakfast." „Good idea!"

Conan went slowly through the hall. Noone seems to be there. He took his voice-changing bow-tie and dialed the one. Because it was his own voice. „Ran, are you here?", he yelled. „Ran, I know you're here. It's me Shinichi."

„Ok, he's here. Maybe he returned today and solved my mystery!", Sonoko exclaimed. „Mystery?" „Yes, I asked agasa-hakase for some kinds of codes." „Should we go to him?", the long-haired girl asked. „No, he has to find us all by hisself." Sonoko stayed cool and took another bite of her breakfast."

„Where are you? Ran, say something!", he yelled when he arrived at the stairs. Then he went upstairs. He could hear the two girls talking and eating. 'They tricked me. Why did they make me worry that much?' Conan walked slowly towards them. „Ran, don't make me worry that much ever again!", he said, tears in his eyes. „I thought something happened to you!" Ran looked at the little boy. „Conan-kun?" He slightly shook his head. He wanted to take off his glasses, but because of Genta they were broken. Ran was shocked. „Shinichi?", she said. Conan nodded. „But how. Doushite(=How did this happen?)", the girl asked. Sonoko didn't get it. „Where's Shinichi?", she asked confused. „He is...", Ran wanted to say but Conan shook his head again. 'I understand. You don't want Sonoko to know it!' „He is not here but he called Conan-kun to look, right!" „Hai (=Yes)!" Ran stood up. „C'mon, conan-kun. Let's go into the living-room. There you can tell me what you did yesterday." „Ok, Ran-neechan." Then the two left, leaving sonoko all alone.

When they arrived in the living-room, they sat down at the sofa.

„Ok, now tell me how this happened to you. I am curious."

„You are not angry? I mean, I have been lieing to you all the time. And we did...you know what together.", Conan said in disbelief. This time Ran shook her head.

„It's ok. When I phoned your parents to ask them for the permission to use the villa for our little trick, they told me, that you probably won't come because you are too busy with a very dangerous case. I asked them, what case it is, but they couldn't answer. I assumed something like that. At first I was angry, but I realized that I brought you to this and can't blame you.", Ran explained. Conan sighted.

„I will tell you."

„That's what I wanted."

'But I can't tell you every detail. Because the more she knows, the more she is in danger.', he thought. „It all started on the day when we were at the tropical land. Remember I followed the mysterious men in black. I watched a suspious deal between two men but I didn't noticed the Third. He knocked me down and made me swollow an experimental poison, which was supposed to kill me, but instead of that, it made me look like this. If they ever find out I am still alive, they would be after me again and after everone I care about. I just can't let that happen.", he explained.

„Wow...I told you not to go...have you found something out so far?", Ran asked.

„Kinda. I am in contact a former member of the organisation, early called Sherry, who created the toxin which made me shrink. Because she also took it, the same happened to her."

„She also shrank. You are in contact with her. Do I know her?", Ran asked.

„Yes, but she don't want me to tell you who she is. Besides she was really upset when I told her yesterday, that I decided to tell you."

„You already planned to tell me today. You wanted to bring yourself in such a great danger, just to make me stop worrying about you?"

Conan nodded. „One member of the organisation, called Vermouth, already knows about me and if she tells the others, I am as good as dead, but for some reason she keeps it as a secret."

Somewhere near:

'You're right, silver bullet. Your life's in my hand like my life was in your hand before.' vermouth thought when she hid beyond a tree and listened to the little conversation in the kudo villa next to her. She hid a little listening bug in there before. 'Dear silver bullet, I wish you would tell me everything you know about our traitor, sherry!'

Back in the villa where Ran and Shinichi still were talking:

„Ran, you said you called my parents, right?", Conan asked.

„Hai, Nande? (=Yes, why?)"

„Did they say anything, when they'll visit us here in Tokyo. I only know that they will come sometime in the holidays!"

„Hai, they did. They are going to arrive today. But I don't know when exactly."

„Today? They should have called me at least."

„Maybe the sudden visit should have been a suprise!"

„Maybe...shouldn't you return to Sonoko by now."

„You're right and you..."

„I am going back to hakase and please tell nobody what I told you!"

„Of course I won't. I think it's best if we keep things as they are. Jya, ne, conan-kun! (=Bye)"

„Jya, ne, ran-neechan! I am coming home soon."

Conan went to the door, opened it and went outside. As soon as he passed the gate, Vermouth sneaky followed him and all of a sudden she attacked him from behind and pressed a cloth against his face, made him inhale the chloroform. He tried to fight back but soon he fell unconsious. Vermouth put the cloth in her pocket and took the kid with her, where the cloth fall on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapi 3 Where's Conan?

Same day 12'o'clock Kudo Villa:

„Hey, Sonoko, are you ready for leaving?", Ran asked.

„Almost, but I don't understand, why I have to leave. Shinichi didn't even appear. Only that brat!", Sonoko exclaimed.

„Yeah, but today Mister and Misses Kudo are arriving in Tokyo and I don't want to know how they'll react if we tell them our plan.(Sonoko doesn't know that Ran had called them before)"

„You're right. Ok. I am ready. Let's go!", Sonoko took her purse and gave Ran the basket they brought.

„Ok!"

Then the girls left.

Same time in a warehouse in the outskirt of tokyo about 25km away from beika:

Conan was laying on the wall. He was tied to his hands behind his back and also his feet were bound. Slowly he opened his eyes. 'Where am I?', he asked himself.

„Good morning, sleepy head, slept well?", the blonde asked.

„Vermouth! I should have known!", was everything Conan could say.

„Yeah. You should but you didn't."

„Could you at least tell me why you narcotized me and brought me here?", he asked rebellious.

„I want information!", she said calm.

„Information? About what?", the boy asked.

„About Sherry, off course!", Vermouth answered malicious. (in my version she don't know about Sherry...)

„Sherry? From whom are you talking?", Conan said innocently.

„Don't play dumb. You are in contact with her. Now tell me everything you know about her!"

„No, I won't!", Conan denied.

„Oh, you will tell me!", she gently stroked over his cheek. He tried to defend himself, but with hands tied up behind his back, it was hardly possible.

„What makes you sure of that?"

„I have my ways and I can wait!" Vermouth went to the door. „I will look after you later. Don't try to escape. Off course I manipulated your gadgets, so your shoes, wrist watch and bow-tie can't help you anymore. Furthermore you room will be locked up. Bye Bye, silver bullet." Then she left. She knew that soon the hunger and thirst would overcome him, that he would say everything she want. And for an emergency vermouth still had her secret weapon.

Meanwhile Ran and Sonoko brought their stuff in the detective agency.

„Oto-san. Has Conan shown up here yet?", Ran asked Kogoro, who was watching horce races at the moment.

„Nope...Hey, why are you back this early?", he asked.

„We kinda got busted by that brat!", Sonoko said.

„Yeah and he said, he wanted to be home soon. I wonder where he is?", Ran said worrying.

„Probably he is still at Hakase's. Don't worry!", Kogoro said.

„I wanna get sure. I call Hakase." Ran got the phone and dialed the number.

„Moshi moshi. Agasa residence. Ai on the phone!"

„Ai-chan, here's Ran. Is Conan there?"

„So he found you. Did he tell you?"

„Yes, he did. But is he with you?"

„No, we saw him the last time, when he solved the mystery on the letter and ran off. At about 8.15 this morning."

„Do you know where he could be?"

„When he isn't with you, I don't know!"

„Ok thank you. Is it Ok, when I am coming over?"

„No. 'til then!"

Then she hang up.

„I guess, he isn't there, right?", Sonoko observed.

„Right. C'mon, Sonoko, we go to Hakase."

„What? I can't I have to go home. I got an important message while you were on the phone."

„Oh...then I go alone!"

„Do that. I call you later. Jya mata, ne!" Sonoko left.

„Alright. I am going, too!", Ran said, putting on her jacket.

„Mate(=Wait)! What about my lunch!" Kogoro was upset...and hungry.

„Got to a restaurant!", was all Ran said before she left.

Almost there she noticed a coth on the ground. She picked it up and saw the initials: C.V. (=Chris Vineyard). Then Ran rang on hakase's door and went in, after Ai opened the door.

"Konnichi wa, Ai-chan.", she greeted the girl.

"Ohayo, Mori-san!"

They went to the sofa and Ran sat down. Ai went to the kitchen and prepared some tea.

"Konnichi wa Ran-kun. What happened?" It was hakase.

"I can't find Conan-kun. Do you have an idea where he could be?", Ran said.

"Iie. Wakari masen. (=No. I don't know.) He ran off in the morning and didn't come back ever since. I think he solved the code sonoko wrote down. Shinichi's parents told me what you planned. Unfortunally he couldn't come that's why he sent Conan-kun!"

"Don't bother. He told her everything." It was Ai with the tea.

"Is that true, Ran-kun?", Agasa asked. Ran nodded.

"Hai. He told me. And after that he said that we wanted to go back here and come home soon. Then he left, but as you said he didn't arrive here.", Ran said.

"Maybe something happened to him. Mori-san, did you notice anything suspicious when between the to houses?", Ai asked a little worried. 'Baka ne. If something happened to you...'

"Now that you mentioned it, it picked up a cloth which was laying on the ground.", she put it out of her poket. "Here!" Ran gave it to the girl.

'C.V...oh no...it stands for Chris Vineyard.', Ai thought. She smelled at the the cloth. 'Chloroform! THEY got them! Oh Kudo-kun, I told you it's too dangerous.'

"And do you know more now?", the brunette asked. 'Oh please, Shinichi, hopefully nothing happened to you!'

"Yes, I have no doubts. It's Vermouth. For sure.", she answered serious.

Ran's eyes shot opened. "Did you just Vermouth? Then he's in danger. He have to find him!"

"Yes, we have to, but not alone. We wait until Kudo-kun's parents arrive and then we go to the police. The organisation is a strong enemy. Too strong for us alone!", Ai said furious.

"But we have to hurry and find him! Before it's too late."

"Before what's too late?", the heard a familar voice from the door.

"O...ohayo, Yukiko-san, Yusaku-san, we were awaiting you.", Hakase greeted them.

"Why? Did something happen?", Yukiko asked.

"Well...it's like...", Hakase tried to explain carefully, but Ai just said:

"Kudo-kun had been kidnapped by Vermouth, a member of the organisation!"

Yukiko was shocked. "Oh no. My little Shin-chan had been kidnapped. What should we do now?"

"Certainly it's just a joke, isn't it? Shinichi would never be so careless and get himself kidnapped.", Yusaku stayed serious.

"That isn't a joke. They used Chloroform to get him. We found a cloth!"

"But that needn't to mean, that he has been kidnapped.", Yukiko said sobbingly.

"Unfortunally It does. He solve my and Sonoko's Code, came over, we had a talk and he said, he wanted to come here and afterwards home, but he didn't arrive here. So something must have happened to him when he walked over!", Ran began.

"And on the sidewalk layed that cloth, with the initials C.V, what means Chris Vineyard, who is kwon in the organisation as Vermouth. And it smells sweetish like Chloroform.", Ai continued.

"That means, we have to expect he's kidnapped. That's for sure.", Yusaku admitted. "We should go to the police!"

"Yes and we have to hurry!", Ran commanded.

"Then let's go! We take my car!", Hakase said.

30 minutes later, Tokyo Police department

The Five entered the police department. "A lot is ging on here today!", Ran said amazed.

"That's because of the meeting of the Police of Tokyo and Osaka!", they heard a familar voice.

"Hattori-kun.", Hakase greeted him.

"Ohayo, Mori-san, Agasa-hakase, Ai-chan and you are certainly Kudo's parents, but where is kudo...er...I mean Conan-kun.

"What are you doing here?", Hakase asked.

"As I said, a meeting of the police. By the way, Kazuha is here as well!"

"konnichi wa Ran-chan! What brings you here?", the girl greeted her friend when she saw her.

"Kazuha-chan! Something terrible happened!"

"Oioioi, I still want to know, where Ku...ku...ku...Conan-kun is!", complained Heiji.

"Well, Hattori-kun. He's is the reason why we are here."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapi4 At the police

„Nani? He got kidnapped!", Heiji was shocked. 'Oh Kudo, where did you get drawn into?'

"Oh no, poor kid, surely he's really afraid.", Kazuha was really worried.

"It was his own fault!", Ai said uncaringly.

"How can you say something like that, Ai-chan!", Yukiko was stunned.

"Because it's true. I told him, how dangerous his situation is, but he didn't even listen to what I have got to say."

"It's not about, whose fault it is, but how we are going to get him back soon and safe!", Ran almost yelled at them.

"You're right. But with whom shall we talk. Here're so many police men.", Kazuha asked.

"Look, there are Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji…", just when Heiji said that, the other walked towards them.

"Takagi-keiji! Sato-keiji! Could you please help us?", Ran asked hopefully.

"What happened? For what do you need our help, Mori-san?", Takagi-keiji asked.

"We need to find Conan-kun?"

"Why, did you loose him here in the crowd?", Sato was a little confused. Why should he get lost?

"No, he got kidnapped. In the morning between 8.20 and 8.22."

"Ok, that's serious. Let's go to another room. Here it is a little too loudly, don't you think. We'll find a room, where can talk undisturbed!"

The two officers led Ran and Co in a little converence room and they explained the situation. "If I understood right, the little Conan-kun got kidnapped. The last person who saw him, were you, Mori-san.", Takagi-keiji summarized. Ran nodded.

"He said, he wanted to go from the Kudo's villa, where Mori-san were to Agasa-hakase and after that straight home to the detectiv agency.", Sato-keiji continued. Ran nodded again.

"But Ai-chan and Agasa-hakase said he didn't arrive there and he isn't somewhere else either. When Mori-san walked over to Hakase, she found a hankerchief, which was dipped into chloroform. Furthermore C.V. was stitched into it, which made you deduct that a very dangerous, well branched crime syndicate has to do something with it.", Takagi-keiji took over.

"I don't understand, how you came to that deduction, but if you are right, what do they want from conan-kun. He's very clever, but still a grade schooler. Explain us everything you know. Every little detail can help.", Sato commanded.

"The organisation value, that nobody…really nobody, knows about her, who has no reason to know. Conan-kun watched a deal between two men of the organisation and a buisness man some time ago. Since that day, they are after him!", Ai said calmly.

"If it like that, we are going and calling Megure-keibu. He's our boss and only he can decide, what to do.", Sato-keiji said. The officers left to call their boss.

Everybody, besides Kazuha, looked at Ai. "What? What should I have told them? We can't tell them everything. If the police knows, it's just a matter of time until the organisation know. Now only Vermouth knows she kidnapped him. Moreover I just have no interests in answering serveral questions.

"Seems plausible!", Heiji admited.

"Somehow I seems to me, that everyone here knows something I don't know. Could you please explain it to me!", Kazuha was a little outraged.

"Well.", Ran began.

"What 'Well'. If you told Heiji, you can tell it to me as well."

"I can't remember, someone told Hattori-san!", Yusaku determined.

"Nobody told me. I found it out by myself, when we took part at the Sherlock Holmes Mystery Tour."

"Ah, so you know. There were that murder, which wasn't suicide in the end, and which you solved, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't solve it. Kudo did. I didn't do anything, but listen and that's how I found out.", Heiji explained.

"And what has Kudo to do with that. He wasn't even there. You're confusing me…Well, I give up. You won't tell me, right."

Before anyone could say something to that, Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji arrived with Megure-keibu. "Konnichi wa, minna-san. I came as soon as possible, when I heard, that the little Conan-kun got kidnapped."

"That's nice, Megure-keibu, we have to act quick."

"Yes, that's self-evident, but we don't have any hints, where he could be. Any ideas?", Keibu-san asked. Silence…everyone thought, where they could have brought the boy.

"Can't we just locate him with that tracking glasses?", Heiji suggested.

"Genta-kun broke them yesterday.", Ai said.

"But certainly he got spare glasses, right. And when they got a tracking function, Conan-kun must have a locator beacon with him."

"Yes, that's right. That beacon resembles a sticker, which is located on the buttom of his jacket. Who don't know it, thinks it's a normal buttom. Why didn't we think of it earlier?", Hakase told them.

"Maybe because the radius only is 20 kilometers wide. I found them in my bag. She must have fallen into it accidently. Of course I already checked it, but the only signal I received were from the detective boys' badges, but nothing from Conan-kun. He's too far away from here. She must have known, that we try that.", Ai said still calm.

"Then…I am out of ideas.", Heiji admitted.

"Ai-kun. I upgrated the glasses. The radius is now 30 kilometer, but that doesn't change anything, right?", Hakase said. Ai nodded.

"Are there any other reason for kidnapping. When we understand how the kidnapper thinks, we might find out where she hides him."; Sato-keiji throw in.

"Do you know the identity of the kidnapper, when he or she really belongs the that organization?", Megure-keibu asked.

"Ai-chan said, it's Vermouth.", Ran said.

"Very interesting. Why do you know that, Ai-chan?", Takagi-keiji asked the girl.

"That Hakerchief. There were C.V. on it. That stand for Chris Vineyard."

"That American actress, who disappeared from public some time ago."

"Exactally. Her codename in the organization is 'Vermouth' and she is really high-ranked. She disappeared from public because she got a new mission."

"Could it be, that her mission has something to do with Conan-kun?", Takagi-keiji asked.

'No, her mission is just killing me, Sherry, the traitor of the organization, but what has Kudo-kun to do with that?' She asked herself that question serverial times today. But now she knew the answer…'Of course.", she thought.

"The truth is, Conan-kun is the only one, in Vermouth's eyes, who has the potential to destroy the organization. So he's 'the silver bullet' of the organization.", Ai said. He had to tell them something. And that wasn't a lie.

"Tell us, why do you know so much?", Takagi-keiji was dazed. 'For a grade schooler, she knows really too much. For sure she and Conan-kun keep a very big secret, which they don't want to share.'

"Right, really know a lot. Are you sure, you're just 8 years old?", the police men wondered.

"Usually yes, but if you ask me now, I am not sure anymore…"

Megure-keibu continued. "Is there anyone, who had to do anything with the organization and who could help us in our investigation?"

"I think I know someone. I'll call her, but could you please tell me where the toilet is?"

"The hall along, right downstairs and then the first door.", Sato-keiji explained.

Ai thanked her, took her bag and wanted to leave the room. "Wait, Ai-kun, you don't wanna do, what I think you will do, right?" It was hakase.

"Well, Hakase, that is just a matter of what you think I am planning to do!" With that words she left. 'Strange, everywhere are so many officers and here…nobody.'

Meanwhile in the converence room they discussed about the location of the boy.

"Are there any other hints, which could help us somehow?", Megure-keibu asked. He also feared for Conan. The little boy, who always managed to give the most crusial hints just with child-like comments.

"Maybe if that organization is really that unscrupulous, as you say, then he isn't…" He didn't dare continuing. Takagi-keiji didn't want it to be true.

"Don't worry about that. Vermouth wouldn't go this far. At least not with Conan-kun. Otherwise she would have done it before.", Hakase calmed them down, "Furthermore she seems to like him somehow. No, she wouldn't kill him."

'Should I really do that? It's too dangerous. The risk is too great. But I have to. Because of me…Just because of me she got Kudo-kun. It's my fault. I, Haibara Ai, need to make everything alright. No, not Haibara Ai, but Miyano Shiho.' With that thought she swallowed the capsule in her hand. Today she spent the whole day, after she sent the kids away to search Conan, with the research of the andidote for the APTX4869. She prepared two capsules. One for herself and one for Conan. She took them with her, just in case. As well as bigger clother. She put them on, before she swallowed the capsule. And now she felt how that feeling, that pain came back to her body. She could feel how she returned to her old body. As well as the pain in her body got stronger. And all of a sudden it vanished. It was over. She took her back and returned to the others. She stopped in front of the door. 'I am going to have to explain a lot.' She took a deep breath and then she opened the door.

The eyes of the involved went to the door, when the young lady entered. When that strangerous person came in and sat down at Ai's place, Megure-keibu asked: "Sumimasen, but we're busy right now! May I ask who you are?"

"I am Miyano Shiho and I thought you want to know more about the organization. I can give you information, but if you don't want me I can go.", she said like it was self-evident. Silence. Her plan worked. If the others wouldn't reveal her, she could give the police information about the organization and keep her secret identity. But she didn't include Ran.

"Ai-chan, so that's how you really look like! But I hope for you, that you have another capsule.", Ran broke through that silence.

"Really thank you. If I wanted to tell everyone, don't you think I would have done it…but you have luck. I really have another one. Because I don't want to hear, what he has got to say, if I don't have one for him. Unfortunally it doesn't change the fact that it only last 24 hours. Not one minute longer, furthermore who knows what Conan-kun does in 24 hours. The last time it took me a lot of nerve.", she said.

"I'm just asking myself, what you do in 24 hours, Ai-kun. You know exactally that the organization is looking for you. They want to kill you. Remember the last time you were yourself. They almost shot you."

"Yes, I know, but only Vermouth is after me and that's the reason why Ku…Ku…Ku…Conan-kun, o my gosh, now I am starting that as well, and that's the reason why Conan-kun is stucking in the terminal."


	5. Chapter 5

What happens next?

„ Ai-chan?", the officers couldn't believe what they heard. "Something like that isn't possible."

"Of course it is!", she answered calmly.

"But how?"

"Shall I explain?"

"No, thanks!"

"Why not? It's no problem. I am a scientist and I dealt with it almost my whole life"

„You seem pretty calm, Ai-chan!", Kazuha noticed. Even if it the whole thing was a bit fishy for her. "Ist that, the thing, you didn't want to tell me?" And again Silence. "...Conan-kun, right? Is he also...", she asked that quiet, that only Heiji, who sat next to her, could hear her talking. He looked at her. "Yeah, he is and everyone here knows, but the police doesn't have to. So keep it by yourself.", he said as quiet as Kazuha did.

"Er...yes...right.", Yusaki said.

"But it's a secret. Keep it one!"

'Piep piep Piep', it rang suddenly. 'Ai-chan. Can you hear us?', That was Ayumi, who report with the detective boys badge.

'Yes, I can hear you. What happened?', Ai said, after receiving a nod from Megure-keibu.

'We couldn't find Conan-kun and now we are standing in front of your house, but you aren't there. Where are you?', Mitsuhiko asked.

'We are at the police department at the moment, but until we come back, you can you use the key under the mat and go in!", Hakase said.

'Ok!', came back and the signal extinguished.

"Are you sure, that you let those three chaots in your Home?", Ai asked sceptical.

"It's Alright!"

"And what will I tell them?"

"You should have thought about that before you swallowed the capsule. Where do you get it from anyways?"

"I finished the prototyp in the morning. But I wasn't sure if I should take it…well, that problem is solved."

"Ok, we believe you, that you're Ai-chan, but what can you tell us, about the organisation!", Megure-keibu came back to the topic.

"As said before, the member are unscrupulous. They can kill without hesitation and everyone is wearing black. The high-ranked members have codenames, after alcoholic drinks. The boss is called 'Anokata', but he or she is a total mystery. Nobody knows anything about him or her. Who is once trapped in the organisation, stays there forever…"

"…but you escaped, if I say it right. Because you know so much."

Ai looked to the ground. "Unfortunally it's true. With big effort I managed to escape, after my parents and my big sister had been killed when they tried. But as Hakase said, they're still after me."

"Oh, we are so sorry for you!", Sato said.

"I think that's enough. We don't want to hear more. We will see, what we can do. As we know now, we have a strong enemy, but we will do our best and keep you up to date. If you get any more information, let us know.", Megure-keibu ended the conversation.

"We will!", Heiji said and then the group left.

"Let's go home!", hakase suggested.

"Good idea. We join you!", Heiji said laughing.

"But my beetle hasn't enough room for us all!", hakase gave to remember.

"No Problem. Because we'll be here for a while, my dad organized a transport for my motorcycle. I'm going and take it!", Heiji went and came back with his machine. He throw a helmet at Kazuha and when everyone was in the car (or at the motorcycle) they drove off.

30 minutes later, they arrived at Hakase's.

"Ohayo, we are back!", Ai announced. She calmed down after a time

"Finally!", the three kids went to the entrance area and were really amazed of what they saw.

"Ai-chan, what happened to you?", Ayumi asked, when she saw her friend.

"Er...I just...drank one of Hakase's inventions, but it only last about 24 hours.", she lied.

"Totally unbelievable.", Mitsuhiko marveled. Genta was visible amazed as well. Only Ayumi wasn't. She looked seekingly at the group.

"Conan-kun wa doko desu ka. (=Where's Conan-kun?)", she asked.

"If we only would know...", Yusaku asked.

"That's why you were at the police department, right?", the girl wanted to know.

"Yes, but we didn't come only one step forward!", Yukiko admited.

"Maybe it has something to do with the woman, I saw in the morning though the window!", Genta assumed.

"You saw a woman!"

"Yeah, she wore black, had blonde hair and looked somehow american. I saw her, too.", Mitsuhiko explained.

"Ok, our suggestion is confirmed. He really had been kidnapped.", Yusaku said.

"Kidnapped?", the detective boys were shocked.

"Oh no, Conan-kun, we have to get him outta there.", Ayumi called.

"But we don't know, where they brought him!", Ai smashed her hopes.

"But we can't do nothing! Conan-kun is our friend and if something happens to us, he would help us!", Ayumi yelled.

"You are right!" 'I wonder, where you are, Kudo-kun.'

22'o'clock

Conan stopped his escape attempts long before. 'I don't know what to do. There's no way out and probably nobody knows where I am. And who knows, if she let me go if I give her the information about Sherry? Probably not. Damn it. I need to get help. But how. Vermouth manipulated...one moment...she only manipulated my shoes, the wrist watch and the bow-tie. That menas maybe my detective boys badge is still intact. If I only could get it out of my poket.' He shook himself that much, so the badge fall out of the pocket. 'I did it!' He tried to reach it by cricking himself until he could get it with his hands. 'Finally!' Suddenly the door opened. The sunlight shone in and dazzled the boy.

"Hi boy, are you ready now to tell me, what I want to know?"

"I think you don't believe it yourself, Vermouth!"

"How long do you think, you can keep it up?"

"Until someone comes and get me out of here!"

"Unfortunally nobody will come. They don't even know, you're kidnapped and if yes they won't find you. We are too far away, so the cannot locate you."

Conan looked to the ground. He would call help, but when he would show it visible, Vermouth would become suspicious of him and take the badge, hidden behind his back, away from him. "You are right!", he admited.

"So you see. And if you do me that little favour, maybe I let you go!"

"Never!"

"You won't give up, right? Well, can't do anything against it. At least for now. But rememeber that this time is the last time, in the I was that nice. And now I wish you a good night." Then she went to the door, waved as a discharge and left the room. One could hear how she locked the room.

Conan groped with his fingers after the buttom on his badge. 'There it is!' He pressed it, but it wasn't possible for him holding the micro to his mouth. 'In such moments I am glad, that Hakase modified our badges, so that if one presses the buttom and doesn't say anything, it automatically sends an emergincy signal and I just asked, for what we do need it.' Then the noise, which told him that the transmission was successfully, sounded. 'So and now back in the pocket...Great.' Conan had to yawn. 'I should try to sleep a bit. It's pretty late, at least I think so. I wonder, how Ran is doing right now!'

Where Ran was:

She entered the detective agency, where her dad was watching Okino Yoko. "Ran, where have you been the whole day and where is that brat?", he asked while looking at the screen. "Conan-kun had been kidnapped and we were at the police and at Hakase's and consider about what to do!" "What has the kid dovetailed again?", Kogoro seemed a little uninterested. "Chyotto, Oto-san. Admit it. You kinda like him!" Ran went into the kitchen, preparing the dinner. 'C'mon Shinichi, there must be something we can do!'

Where Heiji and Kazuha were:

Both were in their hotel suite. Kazuha sat on her bed and read a magazine, while Heiji sat down at the tish and searched with his laptop after places in tokyo, where it's easy to hide someone. "You won't come far that way, Heiji! Tokyo is too big. He could be everywhere.", Kazuha said, looking up from her magazine.

"Do you think I don't know that, but I just can't do nothing!", he yelled at her. Then it was quiet for a while.

"Hey, Heiji, don't you want to tell me who he is?", the girl asked curious.

"What? Who?", Heiji was so absorbed in his project, he only heard Kazuha's question half.

"Conan-kun of course. Listen, Ran asked Ai if she had another capsule for conan-kun. So Conan-kun isn't really a kid, right? And everybody seems to know, who he is. You know it, too. Why can't I know that?"

Heiji sighted. "Kudo Shinichi!", he turned back to the screen.

"Really, he's Kudo. That would explain, why you always get along that well."

"Yeah, I know it since long ago and it should keep on being a secret, that's why I never told you, but now even Ran knows and you almost got it, so I told you. But you should not tell anybody. I promised it."

"Promise!"

Where Shinichi's parents were:

"It's so empty her, without our son.", Yukiko complained several times.

"The last time it didn't bother you..."

"The last time I also knew, that he's save with Ran, but know...who knows, how he is now?", Yukiko almost began to cry. "I want my little Shin-chan back!"

"I am worried, too, but he'll do this right." 'I hope so!'

"And what, if not. He is just a little boy!"

"Maybe he looks like one, but he's able to much more. Let's search him tomorrow, OK?" Yukiko nodded.

Where Hakase and Ai were:

"Ai-kun, Your Action at the police wasn't really necessary, don't you think?"

"I know, but sooner or later they would have found out. Besides Haibara Ai has nothing to do with that case. Only Sherry has."

"But you are the one, who always says, that we shouldn't get attention on us, because the organisation could find you."

"I know that as well, but anyway, Vermouth just moved Kudo-kun into my and her buisness. He had nothing to do with it. It's all my fault." The last two sentences she screamed.

"I understand!"

"I am going to bed. It's pretty late!"

"Oyasumi(=Good night), Ai-kun!

"Oyasumi, Hakase!"

Ai went to her room, took her stuff and went to the bathroom. Short after she left, her detective boys badge on her desk received Conan's emergency call, so she didn't hear it. Fortunally Hakase thought about this case. Whenever such a signal had been received, a little, red lamp beginns to flash, which Ai didn't notice, when she came back. Sie layed down in her bad and fall asleep. But the half-hour repetition would wake her soon.

c

·

È

á

ë

ì

í

ÿ

–

Á

Í

Ï

Ð

o Ã Ä † › œ + ÿ © ª « ¬ Á Â Þ Ï ì

ª1 ñåñåñåñåñåñåñåñÖÊÖÊÖ¾Ê²Ê²¦²¦šŽš¦‚s‚ÖšÖŽÖšÖñÖ hDQ h» ÿ OJ QJ mH sH h» ÿ OJ QJ mH sH hß6É OJ QJ mH sH h³ ¤ OJ QJ mH sH hƒ! OJ QJ mH sH h?/† OJ QJ mH sH h´|a OJ QJ mH sH hDQ OJ QJ mH sH hDQ h´|a OJ QJ mH sH hDQ OJ QJ mH sH hDQ h´|a OJ QJ mH sH ,

T

U

á

ì

ÿ

c

Ú

3

·

?

m

À

Ð

í

V Ä G œ Ý Î ý ý ý ý ø ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ¤ª gdDQ Î ª ª Ú þ . w « í K " ñ v µ ß 0 r Ù ì W ¦ Ö ] Ñ

È û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û ¤ª È 8 e " * þ E! N! s" Ô$ ã$ ß& ü& 9( ª( ö( P) * ^* «* |+ ‡+ ¦+ î+ , ±, ì, - ~- û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û û ¤ª ~- ˜- æ- e. Ý. / / Ä/ ã/ ö/ ª1 û û û û û û û û û û ¤ª

, 1 h ° . °ÅA!°n "°n # n $ n %° °Ð °Ð

Ð ^

˜ ž ž ž ž ž ž ž ž 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 v v v v v v v v v 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 ¨ 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 ¸ 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 h H 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 ° 6 2 À Ð à ð 0 P ` p € À Ð à ð 2 ( Ø è 0 P ` p € À Ð à ð 0 P ` p € À Ð à ð 0 P ` p € À Ð à ð 0 P ` p € À Ð à ð 0 P ` p € À Ð à ð 0 P ` p € 8 X ø

V ~ _H mH nH sH tH Z `ñÿ Z

S t a n d a r d

*$ 1$ ( CJ KH OJ PJ QJ _H aJ mH sH tHÿ J A òÿ¡ J

A b s a t z - S t a n d a r d s c h r i f t a r t \ i óÿ³ \

0 N o r m a l e T a b e l l e :V

ö 4Ö 4Ö

l aö

0 k ôÿÁ 0

0

K e i n e L i s t e

L þ/òÿñ L

A b s a t z - S t a n d a r d s c h r i f t a r t 1 P þ/òÿ P

W W - A b s a t z - S t a n d a r d s c h r i f t a r t R þ/òÿ R

W W - A b s a t z - S t a n d a r d s c h r i f t a r t 1 T þ/òÿ! T

W W - A b s a t z - S t a n d a r d s c h r i f t a r t 1 1 V þ/òÿ1 V

W W - A b s a t z - S t a n d a r d s c h r i f t a r t 1 1 1 X þ/òÿA X

W W - A b s a t z - S t a n d a r d s c h r i f t a r t 1 1 1 1 V þO b V

Ü b e r s c h r i f t

¤ð ¤x $ OJ QJ CJ PJ ^J aJ 8 B b 8

T e x t k ö r p e r

¤ ¤x & / a r &

L i s t e P þO ‚ P

B e s c h r i f t u n g 1

¤x ¤x

$ CJ 6

aJ ]

6 þ ' 6

V e r z e i c h n i s

$ PK

! éÞ ¿ÿ [Content_Types].xml¬'ËNÃ0 E÷Hüƒå-Jœ²

%é‚ÇŽÇ¢|ÀÈ™$ ÉØ²§Uû÷LÒTB¨ l,Ù3÷ž;ãr½ µÃ˜œ§J¯òB+$ë G]¥ß7OÙ V‰ a¥ ˜ôº¾¼(7‡€I‰šR¥{æpgL²=Ž r ¤Òú8 Ë5v&€ý€ ÍuQÜ ë‰'8ãÉC×å ¶° X=îåù˜$â ´º?6N¬JC

ƒ³À'Ôì¨ùFÉ B.Ê¹'õ.¤+‰¡ÍYÂTù °è^e5Ñ5¨Þ ò

Œ Ã°

‰_Ïg -æ¿;ž‰ìÛÖYl¼ÝŽ²Ž|6^ÌNÁÿ `õ?è ÓÌ [ ÿÿ PK

! ¥Ö§çÀ 6

_„ ÏjÃ0

‡ï…½ƒÑ}QÒÃ %v/¥ C/£} á( h" Û ëÛOÇ

»

„¤ï÷©=þ®‹ùá"ç šª ÃâC?Ëháv=¿ ‚É…¤§%

[xp†£{Ûµ_¼PÑ£Í1 ¥H¶0• ˆÙO¼R®BdÑÉ ÒJEÛ4b$ §'q_× ˜ž à6LÓõ R×7`® ¨Éÿ³Ã0ÌžOÁ ¯,åE n7"Liäb¡¨/ãS½ ¨eªÔ Ðµ¸ùÖý ÿÿ PK

! ky– ƒ Š

ÌM

Ã á}¡w Ù7c»(Eb²Ë®»ö Cœ AÇ ÒŸÛ×åãƒ7Îß Õ›K

Y,œ

ŠeÍ.ˆ·ð|,§ ¨ÚH Å,láÇ æéx É´ ßIÈsQ}#Õ … µÝ Öµ+Õ!ï,Ý^¹$j=‹GWèÓ÷)âEë+&

8ý ÿÿ PK

! `ÿ¿õ¤ ¢ ìYOo E ¿#ñ F{oc'v GuªØ± hR¢Ø-êq¼;Þ fvg53Nê j HHˆ‚8P‰ Tj%.åÓ Š Hý

¼™Ù]ïÄk'´ 9´öìoÞÿ÷›7ë«×îÅ

!)OÚ^ýrÍC$ñy"°íÝ ö/ yH*œ ˜ñ„´½)'Þµ ÷ß»Š×UDb‚` "×qÛ‹"J×—–¤ ËX^æ)IàÙ˜‹ +ø*Â¥à# ³¥åZmu)Æ4ñP‚c »ƒ • { ¹Ü á‰'zÁgb ¥'

ppP× 9•]&Ð!fm t ühHî) 1, h{5óç-m\]ÂëÙ&¦ ì-íë›¿l_¶!8X6:E8*"Öû Ö• B¾ 05 ëõzÝ^½ g Ø÷ÁUkKYf£¿Vïä2K ûq^v·Ö¬5\|IþÊœÍ N§Óle¶X¡ d?6æðkµÕÆæ²ƒ7 ‹oÎá ÍnwÕÁ Å¯ÎáûWZ«

o £ÉÁ Z'´ßÏ¤ 1gÛ•ð5€¯Õ2ø

ÕP"—V1æ‰ZXl1¾ËE É°¢ RÓ"Œ± %ÜÅñHP¬5àu‚KOì'/ç–´2$}ASÕöL1´ÃLÞËg?¼|ö ß z|ÿçã Žïÿd 9»¶q –w½øîó¿ }‚þ|òí‹‡_Vãe ÿÛ ŸþúË ÕèŸ™9Ï¿züûÓÇÏ¿þì ï VÀ7 •áC ‰n'#´ÏcpÌDÅµœŒÄùv

#LË;6"Pâ k- ò{*rÐ7§˜eÙqìè 7‚· ðG ðúä®cð E+4ßˆb ¸Ë9ëpQ … ZW)ÌÃI V+ "2n ãÃ*Ý]œ8ùíMR`Î¼, Ç» qÌÜc8Q8$ QH?ã „Txw‡R'®»Ô \ò±Bw(ê`Z '! 9Õ4Û´McÈË´ÊgÈ· ›ÝÛ¨ÃY•×[äÐEBW`Vaü 0'Œ×ñDá¸Jä Ç¬ ð ¬¢*# Sá—q=© Ó!a õ ¢Ï´ùÒÿH€¿¥¤ßÀY•ißeÓØE

E ªdî`ÎËÈ-~Ð pœVa 4‰ÊØ ä "(F{\UÁw¹Û!ú;ä '

Ó}› 'Ý§³Á- :&Í

D?™ˆŠ(^'Ü©ßÁ" 11T ¬îpuL" "nF ¹ †‹#n Êçßª°ûm¥ìM8½ªzfû Q/Â ¤ç. }ûÙy

O'=

1ß§ïÈù 9{ÿyr^ÔÏ OÉ3 ‚Ö³ˆ ´ÍÜ / »Ç"± š2²#Íä-áð ú°¨7šû&)îai u+ƒ

lö ÁÕÇTEƒ

§0µ×=-$"™èP¢"K¸.šåJÙ "¿²—Í¦¾†Xê XíòÀ.¯èåü¶Qˆ1V…æN›+ZÑ ÎªlåJ& |{ eumÔ™µÕ i† m…Ë:Äæ^ !/\ƒÅ"š0Õ ˜… Ê«pã×ªá¶ƒ tÜmŽò´˜,\dŠd„ 'åHû=Ÿ£ºIR^+sŽh?l1è«ã)Q+iki±¯¡í,I*«k,P—gïu²"Wð,K íd;²¤Üœ,AGm¯Õ\nzÈÇiÛ ÃE Æ)d]êA ³ ^5ùJØ²?µ™M—Ï²ÙÊ s› /?lÜç vx Rma ÙÒ0 ² `‰Ödí_nBX/Ê

6:› +kP

oÌ

ˆ£›Z2 _•"]ZÑ±³_3*å EÄ

ŽÐˆMÄ†ôëR *á}‡a ý ÞÎéh›G.9gMW~'fpv ³4Â Ýê Í;ÙÂ

! 6˜o%óÀ·JÛ sçwÅ´ü ¹R.ãÿ™+ú × + Î€ /† FºSÚ *âÀBiDý¾€ÉÁp T

¼á…ÇPTðzÚü/È¡þßöœ•aÚ n'jŸ†HP8 T$

Ù Z2ÕwŠ°zvvY', d*ªd®L Ù#rHØPsàªÛ= A© 6ÉhÀàNÖŸû=ë Q¨‡œr¿9LVœ½¶ þíÉÇ638åò° hòø & ãÁìTµûÍöüì-;¢ ÌÆ¬FÞ ¬t ´²¶ E ÎyÔZÆšóx¹™ Yœ÷ ‹ (…—HHÿ ç #¦Œõ :äûÀ

~¾ÐÂ l ª/ÙÁ i‚´‹# œì¢-&-Ê†6 tÔòÃú‚'ÝBï‰`kËÎ'ïs » Î\uN/^d°³

;±¶k

C

™=Ù¢°4Îo2&1æG²ò Y|t ½ ? L˜'¦˜à—* a† ˜€æ· ÍÖ ¿ ÿÿ PK

!

Ñ Ÿ¶ ' theme/theme/_.rels„ M

Â0 „÷‚w

ooÓº '&ÝˆÐ Ô „ä5

6?$Qìí

®,

.‡a¾™i»— É c2Þ1hª

:é•qšÁm¸ìŽR N‰Ù;d°`‚Žo7í g'K(M&$R(.1˜r 'J"œÐŠTù€®8£ Vä"£¦AÈ»ÐH÷u} ñ› |Å$½b {Õ –Pšÿ³ý8 ‰g/ ]þQAsÙ… (¢ÆÌà#›ªL Ê[ººÄß ÿÿ PK -

! éÞ ¿ÿ [Content_Types].xmlPK -

! ¥Ö§çÀ 6

0 _ -

! ky– ƒ Š -

! `ÿ¿õ¤ ¢ Ö -

!

Ñ Ÿ¶ ' ® theme/theme/_.relsPK ] ©

?xml version="1.0" encoding="UTF-8" standalone="yes"?

a:clrMap xmlns:a=".org/drawingml/2006/main" bg1="lt1" tx1="dk1" bg2="lt2" tx2="dk2" accent1="accent1" accent2="accent2" accent3="accent3" accent4="accent4" accent5="accent5" accent6="accent6" hlink="hlink" folHlink="folHlink"/ ª) ÿÿÿÿ

ª1

Î È ~- ª1 ð8 ð ñ ÿÿ ÿ €€€ ÷ ð'

ð

ð0 ð( ð

ð

ðB

ð

S

ð ¿ Ë ÿ

? ð ÿÿ

r e s u l t _ b o x ý ¬) ý ¬) – ™ Ê Í 0 6 ` d e i j n © ® ¦ ¯ • › µ ¾ f n

x

„

¬ Ÿ

ì

ò

d

m r " –

# E J ^ g „ ˆ Ž i p Ê Ï & . B K

Ã È ~ ƒ Ô Ù " õ ü ( . £ ¬ › ¡ e k © % " ( H O Q T h m c g • š š! Ÿ! && -& ¿& Ë& ,' 4' Å' Ì' ä' ë' §( ±( ) ) M) P) Q) V) ¬) _ a È Ê á ë ü þ

ƒ Ê Í 2 4 Ð × ø ú - / ƒ Œ Ÿ þ £ ¥ / 1 C E © « ! \ f Â

Ü

Ä Æ

Í

ª

ç

ë

‚

„

³

µ

é

ë

[

]

í

ï

# ¿ Á ö ø j l ä æ v ' Î Ð _ a Ç É & . ? A – ˜ ² ´

D F n u À Â á î

³ Û ÿ x ‚ Ç È ï ñ E M ž Ñ Ö ¯ ¶ k m ! G Y • š

v x Û Ý ! ! P! e! =" ?" |# †# Ê# Ì# o$ q$ Y' _' Å' Í' Ò( L) ¬) 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 % À Ï ¬)

å ƒ! DQ ´|a ?/† ³ ¤ ß6É » ÿ ª) ¬) ÿ € ©

ª) ÿÿ U n k n o w n ÿÿ

ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ G ÿ* àAx À ÿ T i m e s N e w R o m a n 5 € S y m b o l 3.

ÿ* àCx À ÿ A r i a l Y € T h o r n d a l e A M T M S P M i n c h o Q €

A l b a n y A M T M S M i n c h o A ï ë B Ÿ C a m b r i a M a t h " A

ˆ Å h »=ñ¦Šåñ¦ µ õ# ƒ L µ õ# L ! 20 •) •) Kƒ ÿý

P ð ÿÿÿ ÿÿÿ ÿÿÿ ÿÿÿ ÿÿÿ ÿÿÿ ÿÿÿ DQ ² ! x x

Ü ÿÿ A n n a - L e n a K r u g A n n i - c h a n þÿ à…ŸòùOh «'

+'³Ù0 ` ˆ œ ¨ À Ì

Ü ð ü

(

4 H P X ä Anna-Lena Krug

Normal

Anni-chan 4 Microsoft Office Word êÌ ¶®Ë D ¹/¿Ë µ õ# þÿ ÕÍÕœ. "—

+,ù®0 è

h p | „ Œ "

œ ¤ ¬ ´

¼

É ä L •)

Titel

þÿÿÿ ! " # $ % & ' ( ) * + , - . / 0 þÿÿÿ2 3 4 5 6 7 8 þÿÿÿ: ; = ? þÿÿÿýÿÿÿC o o t E n t r y ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ À F põ‚¿/¿Ë E € 1 T a b l e ÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿ Ê# W o r d D o c u m e n t ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ . S u m m a r y I n f o r m a t i o n ( ÿÿÿÿ 1 D o c u m e n t S u m m a r y I n f o r m a t i o n 8 ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ 9 C o m p O b j ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ r ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ þÿ

ÿÿÿÿ À F Microsoft Word 97-2003-Dokument

MSWordDoc .8 ô9²q


	6. Chapter 6

Kapi6

The next Morning 7.30

Ai went sleepy into the kitchen, where she had been awaited.

"Konnichi wa, Ai-chan…or so!", Kazuha, who sat at the breakfast table, greeted to young lady, when she entered.

"Toyama-san, Hattori-san, what are you doing here so early in the morning?", she asked and had to yawn.

"We just want to know, if you found out anything, which could be interesting!", the High school-detective of the west explained smilingly.

"We didn't…!", she yawned once more, "…Hakase, could you please make a cup of coffee for me. Somehow I couldn't sleep last night. That annoying beeping the whole night. Three times short, then three times long and then again three times short."

"Short, short, short, long, long, long, short, short, and short! If I am not mistaken, it means SOS!" Heiji said.

"Nani?" Ai jumped up from the chair, she was sitting on and ran into her room. She rummaged on her desk until she finally found her badge with the red light. 'Hey, Kudo. Can't you manage it on your own?' Then the girl went upstairs to the others.

"What happened, Ai-chan?" Kazuha asked.

"Seems like our little friend tried to contact us somehow here…" she said smirking.

"That's good. So we can be sure, he's still alive, but how will we find out, where he's right now?" Heiji asked. Ai continued, still smiling:

"We can use the tracking glasses. Since the upgrade, they got the same radius as the badges. So when the emergency call can reach us…"

"…we can locate him with the tracking glasses!" Heiji combined. Now he smirked as well.

"Exactly!" Ai took the glasses out of the laboratory, put them on and turned them on.

"And…"

"Circa 25 kilometers north-west from here."

"Those are great news. I've to call Ran-chan at once." The brunette took out her Keitai and dialed Ran's number.

"Moshi moshi, Mori Ran desu. Who calls me that early Sunday morning?"

"Ran-chan, did I wake you? Gomen, but come here at once. We need to tell you something really really important." she yelled in her Keitai.

"Ok, ok. I am coming. Where are you right now?"

"At Hakase's!"

"Ok, I'm there soon."

Then Ran hanged up. "So and now we call the police!" She wanted to dial the 110, when Heiji took her Keitai away from here.

"And what do you want to tell them? We need the address."

"And how will you get the address, Aho?"

"That's easy!" Heiji took his laptop out of his bag and search that site, which he used to search Conan's location for hours. "Look. I just enter our Location and the 25 kilometers north-west and…bingo…An abandoned warehouse. Nihon. Tokyo. 5-haidochome. 3-banshi."

"Ok, the idea would never have occurred by me!" Ai admitted and finally took her coffee, which still stood on the table and began to cool down.

"And now you can call the police, Kazuha!" Heiji gave back the Keitai to his childhood friend.

"Moshi Moshi. Megure-keibu desu."

"Konnichi wa. Here's Toyama Kazuha. We found out Conan-kun's Location!"

"What?...I'm not even asking how you found out. I call Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji and we'll come to you. Where are you right now?"

"We're at Hakase's. 2-beikachome, 22-banshi!"

"Ok, we're coming as soon as it is possible and please don't try to handle it on your own."

"Daijyoubu!"

Then she hang up. "He said, they are coming soon!", she told the other, because they didn't listen to the conversation. "We shouldn't do anything until there're here!"

"Then they should be fast. Otherwise I am going myself."

"That's why Megure-keibu said told us NOT to do anything ALONE. So we are waiting."

"I give them another five minutes."

"Until then, someone should tell Kudo's parents!" Ai suggested. She turned to Hakase because she didn't want to go herself.

"I'm going!" Hakase said, putting on his shoes and left to go over. When he arrived he rang the bell and the door had been opened soon.

"Good morning, Agasa-hakase!" Yusaku, who opened the door, greeted him.

"Konnichi wa, Yusaku-san."

"What's up?" Yukiko, who joined her husband, asked.

"We, that includes Ai-kun, Heiji-kun, Kazuha-kun and myself, want to know, if you perhaps want to come over."

"Are there any news about Shinichi?"

"Yes, we know now, where he is and the police is making their way."

"Is that really true!" they heard a familiar voice. It was Ran, who just passed the villa.

"Yes, we explain the rest to you later." Hakase said. And after Yukiko and Yusaku hectically put on their shoes and jackets they went all together back to Hakase. When they arrived, they heard a pretty inpatient Heiji.

"Where are they? Why do they take so long to come here?"

"They are coming soon!" Kazuha, who sat down at the sofa, said.

"Kazuha's right. They said they're coming as soon as possible." Ai took place next to the girl with die ribbon.

"Konnichi wa, minna-san!" Ran greeted everyone and sat down next to Ai.

"Ai-chan. You're still 18…not that it bothers me, but don't you know how long the transformation will last?" she turned to the young woman.

"Just a matter of what time we have right now. I don't know it. Can you please tell me?"

Ran took out her Keitai. "Its 8'o'clock!"

"Then I have another 1 to 1 ½ hours until I change back. It was great, having his old body back, but for the moment it's better."

"I think you're right. Can you tell me, when you phoned the police?"

"Short after I called you, Ran-chan. Heiji didn't let me earlier. He had to find out the address at first. We could have done it after that." Kazuha mean.

"Hey, sure is sure."

"Hey, hey. We don't need a quarrel. I would suggest, because it's a little early, we could have breakfast. Or did you eat something?" Hakase suggested.

"No, after you woke me up, I came here at once." Ran said a little hungry.

"We skipped breakfast today as well."

"And I only had a cup of coffee…"

"Then come here. The police will arrive in 20 minutes, not earlier. It's a long way from the city center to here. And if we all full, we'll feel much better!" Hakase tried to calm the group down. It worked. Just a little later everyone sat on the table and ate.

"Oh man, ish that deliciouuuuuuuuus!" Heiji suffed everything at once in his mouth, so that nobody could understand what he said without problems.

"Heiji, don't eat like a pig and behave well!", Kazuha yelled at him.

"Id's Olraaaaaaaiiit, Gasuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!", he said and swallowed everything. Kazuha shook her head in disappointment. 'And he wants to be 17.'

'The two do not even know how good they have it. I wish Shinichi would be here. I hope so much, he's alright. He must be half died of starvation by now. Surely he didn't get any or only a bit food…Better I prepare some sandwiches for him.' Ran thought. She was really impossibly worried. One could see it by looking in her face. She wore this anxious glance in her eyes since Conan told her everything. He may told her everything that well, like he got it all under control and she believed him, trusted him blindly. It's naturally. Why shouldn't one trust her very best friend? He always protected her, also when Ran never real noticed it at all. And now he wanted to take her worries away, which she had about Shinichi, but instead he got himself directly into the Organisation's hands and increase Ran's worries.

After Ran ate something and prepared the sandwiches for Conan, the doorbell rang. When Hakase opened the door, Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji entered at once.

"Konnichi wa, good, that you came so fast!", he greeted them.

"But it's self-evident…and as we heard, you found out, where he is…", Takagi-keiji asked.

"Yes, we located him with the locator beacon of the Detective Boys' badge in 5-haidochome 3-banshi. It's a abandoned warehouse.", Heiji said.

"Then we should go there at once. We'll get him outta there and call you afterwouds. You stay here please."

The group nodded. And as soon as the officers came the left. Heiji glanced at Kazuha.

"C'mon, we follow?", he asked smirking.

"Of course!"

"But they said, we should stay HERE!", Yukiko warned them.

"Yes, but we WERE HERE and now we are LEAVING!"

"Wait!", Ran called and they turned around. "You can use a shortcut from here to haido. Only motorbikes can use it, 'cause there are many side streets, which are too narrow for normal cars. Then you are probably faster than the police. And when you arrive, could you please give this to Shi- I mean Conan-kun?" She gave them the thermos jug with the tea, she made.

"Sure, but why?"

"Haven't you noticed how cold it were last night? And I think he cought a cold before. I just wanna help him!"

"That's very nice of you. But, Ran-chan, you needn't to considerate me, cause I KNOW. Yesterday I bothered Heiji 'til he told me, but now we have to go!" Kazuha grapped Heiji's hand and dragged him towards the door. And then the two high schooler burst out of the door.

"How could they?", Ai asked shaking her head.

"But somehow…maybe we should follow as well?", Yusaku noticed.

"I am going and take the car!", Hakase said and went to the garage.

"Do you really think, it's a good idea?" The curled haired girl asked.

"Well, in any case, it's better than sitting here and doing nothing!", Ran explained, while she were putting the sandwiches, which she made, into a paper bag.

"If you think so, I am staying here." Ai sat down at the sofa and took a magazine.

When Hakase came in and called everyone, besides of Ai, who should stay at home anyways, to come, they went together to the beetle and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapi 7

at the same time:

Meanwhile Conan didn't feel well. Because it was terribly cold and he felt horrorbly cold. First when it became early morning it became a little warmer, but not much. 'I feel terrible. I think, I have a little temperature and something to eat wouldn't be bad...C'mon, friends, you certainly have noticed that I need you now. You are my only hope to get outta here...'

In this moment Vermouth came in. She didn't spend the night with her 'captive'. It was too cold for her.

„Good morning, boy, did you change your mind since the last evening?"

„Vermouth, I...cough...cough...No, I haven't!", he almost gasped.

„Oh, did you catch a cold or something? But anyways, I told you, that I won't be so nice to you anymore, so tell me or not?"

„No...gasp...I won't!"

„As you want, but it's not about you, but me!", she rummaged in the bag, she brought and took out a small wallet. In which was a little syringe. After she took it out of the wrapper, she injected it into Conan's left upper arm. He screamed out in pain.

"Ouuuuuuucccchhhh. What was that?"

" A psychotikum. A highly effective truth serum!", she said shortly.

'Oh no, that can't be!', he thought. "And you really think, I'll tell you!"

"Where is she? Tell me where Sherry now lives!", she asked unimpressed.

"In Beika!" 'Hey, why am I saying that!' Conan bite his teeth together. Why did he do this? Was his will really that weak?

"And it wasn't that hard, was it? But only the town is too inaccurate for me. What about the address?"

"I don't...cough...know...cough..that!", Conan answered. And the first time in his life he was happy that he couldn't remember Hakase's address.

"What? You don't know?"

"I just...cough...can't remember...cough...addresses!", he gasped. If he'll go on like that, he would loose his voice soon.

"Then at least tell me her name!"

"Shiho Miyano!" 'That's her name!'

"No, no, do not try to trick me. She submerged under wrong name. Now talk!"

"Hai-...cough...cough...cough...-bara!", he coughed.

"Haibara and...?"

But Conan didn't answer. He was too exhausted, he wanted to sleep. Nothing more. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. But not for long. Vermoth graped him at his collar.

"You will tell me!", she yelled at him, but Conan kept on gasping and screwed up his eyes. Vermouth loosened her grip at once. She saw that the boy felt bad. In this Condition she wouldn't get any more informations. No matter how much she would try. She put Conan softly to the ground and felt his forehead. 'Oh, he has a pretty high fever. If I am not mistaken, some blankets layed here when I were here the first time.'

Vermouth looked around. 'There they are!' She took one and covered the boy. 'Hopefully his friends are coming soon. Does he really think I haven't noticed how he called his friends with his badge. And because he haven't arrived in the night, they'll be here soon. Besides I don't need him anymore anyways. There can't be many girls around 8 years, who are called 'Haibara' as surname in beika. But maybe I should go and get a medicine for him!' Vermouth left the room, to do even this, but nevertheless locking the door.

'Hey guys, where are you? I can't take this any longer...', was the last, he thought before losing conciousness.

Meanwhile where Heiji and Kazuha were:

"Heiji, if you don't became a little slower, this action will cost you your driving licence!", Kazuha yelled.

"That's not important, besides we're already in Haido and almost there. It's not far anymore!"

"That's great, but with your driving style, I am not sure if we arrive there alive."

"Don't worry. I'll look after you!"

Kazuha's face went red like a tomato. As Heiji's did, but he hid it under his helmet. 'Heiji!', she thought.

"Look, we are there. That big house over there!", Heiji headed towards a big, pretty run down building and parked at a green area.

"So, here we are, and no trace of the police. Shall we wait for them, Heiji?", Kazuha asked after she hanged her helmet on the left handlebar, but Heiji just entered the the building. So the girl followed. Heiji stood in a hall, where a lot of doors were.

"And where should we search first?", the girl asked.

"Not at first. If Vermouth is somewhere around here and we meet her accidently, we'll be as good as dead. We only have one chance. We have to find out in which room she imprisones Kudo!"

"And how will you do that?"

"That warehouse is closed for a long time. Just look at the thick dust layer, all around here. But if one wants to enter a room, he or she has to use the door handle. So we just have to look which handle isn't covered in dust.", Heiji put out a small flashlight and illuminated the hall.

"Here it is...Damn it. It's locked up!", he tried to open the door, what didn't work.

"Leave it to me!" Kazuha pushed him to the side and punched the door once. There was a small whole now. She put her hand through and opened the door from the inside. "Look. That's how it's made!"

Both high schooler entered the room, but they saw, really gave them a shock. There laid Conan. He was unconcious and breathed very flat. "Oh no, Kudo!" Heiji didn't waste any time and ran towards his friend. "Kudo-kun!", Kazuha did so as well. She felt his forehead. "Heiji, he has a fever. We need to get him to a doctor!"

"First we bring him outta here and when the police arrives, we'll see further.", Heiji just cut the ropes he was tied up with and carried him. 'C'mon, Kazuha!'

Outside he leaned the boy against a tree. "Hey, Kudo, wake up!", Heiji tried to shake him awake. Apparently it didn't work, but a little later he opened his eyes.

"Heiji...cough...cough...where's Ran?", he asked weakly.

"Ran isn't here, but you'll see her soon!", Heiji tried to calm himm down.

"Ran...I...I need to see her!", he tried to stand up, but his legs weakened and he fall back, gasping.

"No, you needn't. You can't even stand up, never mind walking. Stay here, the police is arriving soon. Then we'll bring you to a hospital.", Heiji held him back, when he started the next try.

"Exactly. And now, drink some tea. Ran made it extra for you. Maybe you feel better when you drank something warm, Kudo-kun!", Kazuha gave him the cup of the thermos can.

"A...Ariga...tou, Kazuha-neechan!", he took the cup. His hands were shaking that much that he need to hold it tighly, not to let it fall. Then he took a sip and another one.

"And how are you feeling now?", Heiji asked, after Conan emptied the cup, "Are you feeling better?"

"Not...really...cough...cough...I wanna sleep!", then he fell on Kazuha's Lap, who set down next to him, closed his eyes again and not even 10 seconds later he fell asleep.

"Heiji, you know, somehow I can't believe he's really the highschool detective Kudo Shinichi...He seems so helpless. Besides he didn't even notice that I called him Kudo-kun.", Kazuha said.

"That's because he's pretty ill and exhausted, so he didn't pay attention.", in that moment they could hear the police sirens.

"Oh, they are coming!", Kazuha established.

"And we're in trouble!", Heiji knew the officers'll be angry, because actually should wait at Hakase's. When the panda car and Sato's car arrived and the officers got out, they were really stunned.

"Hattori, Toyama, what the hell are you doing here? How could you be faster than us?", Megure-keibe asked.

"We took a short cut, Ran told us!", Heiji said calmly.

"But you should wait, until we answer!"

"Er...yes...we should, but now we're here and we found Conan-kun! That's not bad, isn't it?"

"You're totally right. How is he doing?", Takagi-keiji looked to the boy, laying with the head on Kazuha's lap.

"Well, seems like the night overcharged him. He might caught a 'little' cold!"

"Heiji! It's more than a little cold. I almost burned my fingers at his forehead. Keibu-san, could you please take him to a hospital?"

Kazuha carefully stood up and carried his conan in her arms.

"It seems like it's the best in his condition. He isn't doing well, but he is just sleeping, right?"

"Yes, he fell asleep short before you arrived. He's pretty weak and didn't even mange to stand up on his own!", Kazuha told them.

"Probably he just needs some days of rest.", Sato-keiji said smiling weakly.

"...CONAN-KUN!", Ran ran towards them. "CONAN-KUN!"

'What are they doing here? Why can't they do, what the police tells?', Megure-keibu thought. He turned around and saw Hakase's yellow beetle. As well as Hakase, Misses and Mister Kudo. But they just stood there. If they were heading to their son, it certainly would attract attention and the police would find out that Conan actually is Shinichi. Furthermore Ai surrendered. Who would have thought that? At least it was too risky, attracting needless suspicion.

"Konnichi wa, Mori-san.", Keibu-san said annoyed, but Ran just ignored him.

"Conan-kun, say something...Kazuha-chan, what's with him?", the girl asked.

"Ran-chan, keep calm, he just needs a little rest and he'll feel much better!", Kazuha said, to calm her down.

"That's a relief."

"Okey, just before you came, we decided to take him to the hospital.", Megure-keibu explained. "Takagi-keiji is calling the reinforcements, who will search for the kidnappers."

"Toyama-san, can you please take Conan-kun to the car!", Sato-keiji pointed at her car.

"Hai, mochiron!", Kazuha did it.

"Sato-keiji, can I please come with you?", Ran begged.

"Of course, Mori-san, come in!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Then also Megure-keibu and Sato-keiji got in. Takagi-keiji had to wait for the reinforcements. Heiji and Kazuha also were ready to follow. As well as Hakase, Yukiko and Yusaku.

Ran looked at Conan. He sat, more or less, panting next to her. 'Why did it happened to him? Ok, he knew what he let himself in, aber nontheless...', she thought.

"Ran-neechan...doko...desuka?", he mumbled quietly.

'Even in that bad condition, he just thinks about me!', Ran wasn't surprised at all. She knew her Shinichi. He was always like that.

Ran took him on her lap, so that he leaned with his head against her breast. Normally she would have got very angry by now, when Shinichi would get this near to her, but not this time.

"Ran-neechan...kimi ga...daisuki!", he mumbled and Ran couldn't hide the fine redness in her face. Nontheless she couldn't assign, if it was Shinichi or Conan. Although they were one and the same, Conan always were like the little brother, she never had.


End file.
